1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ornamental devices for trees, poles and the like. In preferred aspects, the invention relates to an outdoor decorative lighting assembly for use around the Christmas holidays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light strings are traditionally used as decorations during the Christmas holidays. Light strings are electrical strings of individual lights, usually connected in parallel circuitry, having plug-type connections on either end. These light strings are draped around Christmas trees and strung along the rooflines of homes. In addition, light strings are often wrapped around the trunks of outdoor trees in a helical manner for decoration in a yard or in commercial settings. As is well know, such decoration is time consuming and may require the use of a ladder or other elevating device to allow one to place the light string at the upper portion of the trunk.
Certain decorative light nets have been developed that are draped over an object, such as a Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,361 issued to Lawrence, for example, describes a flexible electric light net made to be draped over a plant or other object. Other light nets or light arrays are disclosed in e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,563 issued to Maggio; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,576 issued to Mount; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,146. Unfortunately, each of these devices lacks the ability to be easily secured to a cylindrical object without the use of additional fasteners. In addition, a ladder or other means would be required to affix the device to the upper portions of a pole, tree trunk or the like.
An improvement that addresses the problems of the prior art would be desirable.
The present invention provides devices and methods for rapidly and conveniently decorating generally cylindrical structures, such as the trunks of outdoor trees, poles and the like. In a preferred embodiment described herein, a decorative lighting assembly includes a pair of substantially parallel and rigid hollow side members. A light string is disposed through both of the side members to provide a series of parallel light runs. The two side members are reversably affixable to one another using one or more fasteners. Male and female plug connectors are provided for the light string so that like lighting assemblies may be reversably secured to one another.
In operation, the lighting assembly is disposed along side a tree trunk, lighting pole or similar cylindrical structure in a substantially vertical orientation. The two side members are then translated about opposite sides of the cylindrical structure so that the light runs are cause to surround the cylindrical structure. The side members are reversably connected together. Multiple lighting assemblies may be electrically affixed to one another so that a series of cylindrical objects may be decorated.